The present invention relates to an apparatus used to repair a worn or broken lower unit housing on a marine engine or re-enforce and protect a new one.
Conventional marine engines, including both outboard and stern driven, have a gear case which is part of the lower housing unit. This gear case serves two purposes. It covers and protects the gears and it deflects objects in the water around the lower unit to prevent shaft, gear or propeller damage. This lower unit housing also extends below the propeller to prevent the propeller from striking bottom when the boat is used in shallow water, thereby preventing propeller damage or damage to the gears. The lower housing is made of cast aluminum and while it is adequate to prevent lower unit damage, it will after continued use become damaged itself or worn down as shown in FIG. 2. Once the housing has been damaged, it must be repaired or replaced. This lower housing is referred to in the art as a skeg.
Presently, there are two methods of repairing the skeg. The first method entails replacing the entire lower unit housing cover. Because the skeg is but a small part of the entire lower unit, replacing the entire lower unit cover is both expensive and extremely wasteful. If the damage to the skeg cover is slight, the second method of welding a piece of suitable metal, normally cast aluminum, to the lower unit housing may be employed. In that method, the damaged section is first removed with a clean cut and a new piece is attached by welding. The new piece is then sanded and shaped to its original form. Unfortunately, the welding of cast aluminum is also expensive. Additionally, the work must be performed by a skilled welder who is not normally available in the average marine repair shop.
Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to provide a quick, easy and inexpensive cover which may be mounted over new skegs to prevent their damage or over old ones to repair them.